


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by mackenzieb



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzieb/pseuds/mackenzieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugging Bellamy is a hard habit to break.<br/>-<br/>Title is from an Ed Sheeran song: Thinking Out Loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending, so sorry for that, but I hope you like the rest of it (:

The first time she hugs Bellamy it’s sudden, a spur of the moment, because God, she just feels so bad for him. They’re sitting with their backs pressed to a tree, and Dax is less than five feet away, his neck bleeding and he’s dead, God, he’s dead. And Bellamy killed him. Not that he didn’t have too; it was all in self-defense, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t guilty of it - he killed someone. To him, that’s just another fucking failure to add to this list. He’s rambling now, saying his mom would hate him if he knew what she’d done and Clarke’s still trying to convince him to run. To stay. Because she needs him - she says that, and inside she’s hoping - no, praying - that he’ll stay because he keeps her level, keeps her sane, and people listen to him; it’s not just her that needs him, it’s everyone.  
She feels like crying. She feels like shedding tears for this man next to her, so full of pain and remorse, this man who thinks he’s a failure yet he’s really not. He’s done so much, so much, and she doesn’t know how to put it into words; instead, she moves slowly closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, making sure it’s okay because she knows how he is sometimes. He doesn’t flinch, but he doesn’t move either. It’s not until her heads buried in his neck, her breaths fanning out across his shoulder that he moves his arms around her back and pulls her in because at this point, he wasn’t going to shy away from a hug no matter who it was from.  
He’s warm, his body heat radiates onto her and he smells good; like the forest - though she’d obviously smell that anyone - and just the ‘general’ manly smell. And his skin is soft against her face, and overall, it’s just a nice hug. And she’s cold, though, and Bellamy notices that, but he doesn’t complain. Her hair smells clean somehow, and her embrace is kind and welcoming and he feels loved and he feels appreciated. He feels like, despite everything he’s done, at least one person still thinks he’s worth something. He doesn’t feel like a complete and utter failure. 

The second time she hugs him it’s the same night. They’ve gotten back from the supply depot, given their speech on guns and how they don’t have to be so afraid. They’re powerful. They’re strong. And they can fight back. They will fight back. And she’s going to fight, too; she’ll fight for Bellamy, she’ll fight to keep him alive. To get him pardoned for his crimes. And so when she finds him handing Octavia a blanket, her heart pulls for him and his sister, for them to be okay like they once were, before Earth, but she knows that it’s now or never. “It’s time,” she says, and he follows.  
They sit down, and her heart feels like it’s going to burst out of her ribcage and splatter onto the computer screen. She could die right then and there, or at least that’s what it feels like. Because, what if he isn’t pardoned? What if, for some reason, Jaha shows no mercy? No. She can’t think of that, and so she doesn’t, but she’s still anxious; it doesn’t show, though, as she tells her Chancellor that this man - Bellamy - has done so much for them. He’s deserving. He should live. She needs him to live.  
And he will. He will live because he is pardoned, Jaha has forgiven him. And it’s great. It’s so great. And as soon as the computer screen is off, as soon as the two of them are alone again, she pulls him into another embrace. He’s shocked, still, and it takes him a moment to hug back. But he does, he does, and once again he feels appreciated and I suppose he finds it’s not so bad to show emotions once in a while.

The third time she hugs him she is scared. It’s been too long since she seen him; really it’s only been a day or so, but it feels like forever since she’s been back at camp. It’s her and Finn, and they’ve run back to camp after being captured by Grounders. What they’ve experienced in the past day has been too much. She’s been caught by Grounders, forced to try and heal a little girl - and she failed. And that is one of the few things on her mind, and it’s tearing her apart that this little girl - this young, tiny, little girl - was sent into battle and wounded. By a bomb. From Clarke’s people.  
After she failed to heal the girl, Anya sent Finn away. To his supposed death. But Clarke killed the man who was watching her - she slit his throat and covered his mouth so he couldn’t scream. She killed a man, and even though it was to escape, and even though it was a man who’d killed many - too many - before, it still eats her up inside. And she escapes, and finds Lincoln and Finn, and it’s all too much. Way too much.  
And when she reaches the camp again, as soon as her and Bellamy have a moment alone, she’s in his arms again. And she relishes in it, and so he does he because in the past day, he’s been through too much, too. He’s had a noose around his neck and a gun pointed at him, and fuck, he’s tired and he needs this hug. 

And within another day, they’re ready to fight again. They’re ready to kill, to fight for their home after they’ve lost yet another one of their own. There’s 81. 81 left of the 100. And they’re going to fight for the 19 that they’ve lost, and though they may die, they are prepared.  
Bellamy says goodbye to Octavia, as she heads away with Lincoln. And when he turns, he is faced with Clarke and he can’t bear to think that she may die tonight. He’s ready to tell her that she should leave with Lincoln, too, but he doesn’t because he knows she won’t do it. Instead, he’s the one who initiates this fourth hug. He pulls her close and presses a chaste kiss to her cheek, and before she can respond, he is gone.


End file.
